


Accidental meeting

by Emanilla



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanilla/pseuds/Emanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith run into eachother in a busy college life, pasts and family may get in the way of what seems to be a budding relationship. Can they make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lance loves being the center of attention, but in the wide empty halls of college far from home he wished he knew someone. Lance isn’t good at showing his true self to people but it's what he craved. He wanted to be close to someone, closer than ever before. Here it seems like no one cares about his cocky cover up to deep feelings. Everyone already has there groups of friends since Lance started this term later than everyone else. He walks down the halls trying to find chemistry class. In such an unfamiliar place he felt so alone and exposed. Just then a tall boy with black hair bustles into the hall carrying a countless number of paint supplies. Thin arms bearing the colorfull load. The boys supplies was piled high to his face, making it hard for Lacne to see his face, and hard for him to see where he was walking. His blacked out converse untied.  
“Fuck!” the boy screeches as he drops the supplies right on Lance. Lance couldn't move, the boy was scrambling at his feet as the red paint spilled out onto Lance’s new shoes. Now Lance had something to say.  
“MY NEW SHOES! What the hell man! Watch where you’re going!” Lance knew he could have completely avoided the boy but his feet were locked in place.  
“I'm so s- sorry.” The boy looks up at him stuttering. His long messy black mullet suited him and his sharp cheekbones. The boy looked genuinely sorry trying to clean it up and running off to get paper towels.  
“I will be right back.” He states. Lance waits for a little bit wasting more class time, he really should be going.The bell rings signaling next class starts, Lance looks down at his phone and checks his schedule, next class engineering. He wanted to go to that class, Lance looks around in the now crowded halls for the red paint mullet boy but he’s nowhere to be found. Lance looked at his ruined vans. Blotches of red soaking into the grey material and staining the laces. Great! Lance reluctantly leaves the boys mess. Down the hall was engeneering he heard from some classmates passing by and joins them.  
“Hey, I heard something about engineering? I'm in that class.” Lance states starting conversation.  
The big guy laughs. “Yeah we are the best of the class, completely serious about our work. So messy artists like you,” He gestures towards his shoes “Shouldn’t get in our way.” The group of three laugh. Lance stops and lets the people pass him by. Why were people so rude. Lance walks again into the class finding two seats open. He chooses the far back one next to a nice looking guy with a yellow headband on his forehead. He looked friendlier than the other kids earlier.  
“Hey I'm Hunk!” Right as Lance sets his stuff down.  
“I'm Lance.” Lance smiles reaching out his hand to shake. Hunk grabs something out of his bag and hands it to Lance's open hand. Lances looks at the Dorito in his hand and laughs to himself. Hunk and him would hopefully be quick friends after accepting his Dorito offering of peace.  
“So where are you from?” Lance whispers during roll-call.  
“I was born in Maui, Hawaii, but grew up mostly in Florida. Now i'm here at LSU!” Hunk whispers excitedly “How bout you?” Hunk says offering another chip and his mouth full.  
“Born and raised in Kanab, Utah! It's right by all those national parks like Bryce canyon and Zion.” Lance blurts laughing. It wasn’t a big city but he liked his hometown.  
“Niceee.” Hunk adds, class is about to start and he had made a friend. Glad with his success he can focus and forget about his stress. He was going to find the paint boy and speak his mind later. For now he’s going to catch up on class.

 

(Okay i'm trying to get a lot of the begining info i'm sorry if it's very slow moving. I hope it's getting interesting though, comment your thoughts or question i will try to fix mistakes i know i have some. I'm still developing a plot but is the way i project Lance ok?? i have some good ideas I hope you like it!!)  
After class was all done Lance walks by the art room where the boy was. The mess was cleaned up and no sight of the boy. Lance felt bad for not helping since it was part his fault for getting in his way. Buzz* Hunk and Lance had exchanged numbers for project sake and hopefully Lance was making a friend.

*Hey it's Hunk! My friends and I are going out to a movie tomorrow wanna come?!!* 

Lance smiled at the invitation. Getting to know more people was key. This is college he had to have some fun, even with all the troubles back home. Lance had changed a lot since high school. The troubles started middle of his senior year, Lance had to mature. He had less and less time for friends and eventually had no one to joke around with or cheer him up. Hadent even dated anyone since Ray moved away junior year. Now he’s a freshman in college, free from his down spiraling family but they still are constantly on his mind. It isn’t fair to Lance to be burdened.

*When and where, I will be there!* 

*6 meet at the courtyard*

*Okie doki*

Lance laughs at his own response, Hunk is a funny caring guy. He will probably be a valuable friend. Lance’s classes are over for the day and he hops into his orange dodge challenger. He loved his car, he slept in his car on the trip here, all his belonging he could take still in the back while he looks for an apartment. Burger King wrappers in the passenger seats floor. Lance needed a job. His college tuition was covered a percentage from a small scholarship, but he still needed to pay for an apartment of some sort.  
At the corner he drives by a now hiring sign. Taking out of the opportunity Lance parks. He gets a few quarters out of his console and puts them in the parking meter. As he opens the door it jingles and he asks for an interview. The basic questions Lance rocks at, he’s always been good with customers, his dad owned a gift shop in Kanab the prime national park city, and often Lance worked there at the front desk. At the end of the interview the nice lady said he would most likely be hired but had to wait for a call later tonight to say when he starts.  
“I'm very impressed with you Lance, I hope to see you soon” she smiled.

Lance winks “Call me when you need me.” Getting into his flirty talk, not serious though. His boss was attractive, but not Lances type. Lance walks out with his Chipotle uniform in his hands. Hopping into his car again he sits in the front and gets on his HTC windows phone. (He wasn’t an IPhone type of guy) Searching apartments close by the campus. Emails the owners of three different cheap options and puts the keys into ignition.

*hey hunk random ?, would you want to room with me*

It was nerve wracking asking a guy he just met, but Lance would rather not be alone. Hunk probably already had a place to stay though Lance worried. Maybe he could ask paint boy. What was Lance thinking he doesn't even know him. He wants to get to know him though. Lance was a sucker for art and music and looked like this guy was all that. Lance never let anyone know his soft side for art, he didn't want to look like a freak as the guys in his engineering class pointed out.  
He wanted to show someone his true self. Well he had multiple personalities it seemed, he could be cocky and flirty but that was suppressed or used as a cover up to real feelings, there was emotional and quiet, the part of him that loved the outdoors and art and wanted someone to cuddly and look up at the stars with. That’s what he really wanted. Someone who knew all his sides, joked around with him, went to concerts and camped out with him. Lance was distracted driving, too many thoughts. A bike buzzed right past him and Lance stops startled. The biker rides by unharmed.  
Red flannel and black hair flowing in the wind. Instantly Lance’s mind screams paint guy, debating whether he should follow him or continue on his apartment search. Who knows there could be some apartments where paint boy is headed. Lance turns where the boy went and parks in front of a coffee shop where he’s getting off his bike. Lance is nervous, he almost hit the guy just two minutes ago.

*Sorry dude i'm already rooming with someone but i might know someone?!*

Hunk replies, well shit. Looks like Lance is going to be sleeping in the car tonight. Lance wonders if paint boy even wants to see him. Well if anything he will learn his name and stop calling him paint boy.

Lance walks into the small hole in the wall café, The Hideout was the name. Posters advertising some good looking coffee and drinks lined the windows. Inside it was completely beautiful. Black rustic chairs and old chandelier lights decorated the room. At the back a little barista and cashier stood and red paint boy was ordering. Lance waits in line till the boy pays and sits down.  
“What would you like hun?” the sweet barista chimes.  
“ I will take the ice tea.” Lance smiles. The Baristas round face smiles.  
“Sweetend or unsweetened?”  
“I’m already sweet enough.” and pops a wink at her. The barista giggles and hands him his unsweetened iced tea.  
“That will be $2.77.” Lance hands her the money and slowly walks to paint boy pulling out the second chair across from him.  
Paint boy looks up surprised his dark blue eyes confused.  
“Hey paint boy,” Lance starts. The boy recalls the incident earlier today and flushes.  
“Oh, um my name is Keith actually.” Not knowing what to say to this strangers appearance.  
“Well Keith, I wanted to apologize for getting in your way. I’ Lance” Keith could tell Lance wasn’t completely serious. But the mysterious tan skinned boy was trying to start a conversation, something Keith wasn't too good at. Something about Lance pushed Keith wanting to know more. Some deep emotions were pent up in those blue eyes.  
“It was me who tripped over you, and,” Keith looks under the table at Lances ruined shoes red splotches on them. Then up his dark jeans covering strong legs “I ruined your shoes, I can get you new ones if you would like.” Keith suggests.  
“NO, I have pride you know! I can afford them myself, I work at Chipotle!” Lance argues.  
“I can get you even better ones though, I have a friend that works at Vans store!” Keith made a good argument. Lance wouldn’t have it so he changed the subject entirely.

“Aw shut up man, where are you from?” Lance interjects, he wanted to know Keith. 

“I am actually from here, it has it's perks knowing the best and quiet places. I’ve never been anywhere else though.” Keith looks off into space, Lance sees the look in Keith’s eyes. One rare look of adventure and love, Lance wanted to dive right in. *After some chit chat*

“Where are you staying, on campus?” Keith questions. Now it's Lances turn to be embarrassed. Lance looks down, flushed and lonely.  
“What is it?” Keith has become more comfortable with Lance, he is a weird cocky guy but, there is more to him and Keith wants to exploit that part of him. Keith liked the way his brown hair went in all directions, and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.  
“I haven’t found a place yet…” The words stop there. Lance doesn't know what to say.  
“You can stay with me for a couple nights?” Keith suggests, wondering if Lance will accept. Keith’s place wasn’t huge but two people could easily live in it. It would only be a couple days anyways. To help a friend out…

 

 

(I'm going to add some cute scenes and drama so be prepared. I'm sorry if you don't like my role for Shiro, but it's what i'm doing for now. Thanks for reading;)

Lance opens the back door of his orange Jeep to put Keith’s bike in.  
“Piece of work you got here huh?” The orange thing was in ok condition the seats were black cloth, and messy. One of the sideview mirrors were scratched badly along with a big scratch on the door.  
“It was my first car, I’ve always had my baby Estrella Fugaz.” Lance laughs looking at his car with love.  
“Estrella Fugaz?” Keith questions words tingling on his tongue, sending a sly look at Lance when he brushes the trash off the front seat and hops in.  
“It means shooting star in spanish.” Keith saw the look in Lance’s eyes then.  
“That’s a perfect name,” Keith agreed’ “Make a left here.”  
“A Left?” Lance clarifies.  
“Right!” Keith claims.  
“Right! I thought you said left and swerves right.  
“Nooo Lance I meant it was left, I said right as in correct!” Keith facepalms. “We can still get there from here but the back way.” Keith just laughs.  
Lance loved Keith’s laugh it went higher than his voice and sounded real. Lance catches a glance at him brushing his messy mullet out of his eyes. Keith’s lashes were very dark outlining his dark eyes perfectly. Lance realizes it's more than a glance and focuses back on the road before Keith notices.  
“Make this turn and we are here. Lance pulls into a parking spot on the opposite side of the apartments. Now Lance was slightly intimidated. These places looked nice rent was probably over a thousand at least. Keith grabs his bike and Lance honks the truck and jogs to catch up to Keith.  
It looked like a low class resort as we walk on the inside and go to the second outdoor level second to last door labeled 34 in gold numbers.  
Keith puts the key into the door dark hair falling around his face.  
“Here is home.” Keith exclaims looking into Lance's eyes to see what he thinks.  
It's cozy everywhere, and warm. Fire in the corner below the tv. Walls all burgundy and black couches giving the living room a dark teen boy vibe. A guitar sits in the corner covered with dust and the kitchen beyond that. The place was fairly clean well cleaner than Lance could ever attempt. Lance jogs to the kitchen and opens the fridge, acting right at home who would’ve guessed.  
“Well, what do you want to eat, they call me greater than Gordon Ramsay.” Lance blurts sending a coy smile in Keith’s direction. Keith doesn't know what to say, to home cooked food, and that flirtatious smile. Instead he just stood there face getting hot. Lance looks down and smiles.  
“I will make it a surprise, you better like it. Consider it payment.” Lance laughs and dismisses Keith. While Lance is making magic in the kitchen, Keith turns on Steven’s Universe and grabs his notepad trying to jot down lines with his new inspiration.  
Keith likes to write songs even though he can’t sing worth a shit. Keith expresses himself through lots of impulsive art’s and words. At the same time he was shy. You have to know Keith well to see his impulsive, deep, emotional side. Lance was so different though, they bicker about what shows are better, and favorite basketball teams. Or how Lance likes basketball but Keith likes baseball. Weird how they went through so many topics in a few hours. When Keith is with Lance it's like his feelings are closer to the surface threatening to break through and words just fall out of his mouth.  
He finally gets a couple lines down.

(Electric guitar strums)  
Every part of me,  
Craves to be free  
Been in this town for a long time  
And I’ve never ran in  
To a guy like you  
Got that far away look in your eyes  
Traveler in disguise 

It makes absolutely no sense, but in the heart it also does. People are so confusing. Keith looks up towards the kitchen. Something garlicky he can smell it, Lance looks so focused biting his lip in concentration stirring.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet finished but I left you all on a random note since I was hurrying to get it posed. Sorry about mistakes!

His mother passed away at an early age and father was a very successful businessman who never paid attention to Keith just gave him money. How nice, he never learned the skills of cooking or basic mother son things. Lance apparently had a better family story. Never be too quick to judge though.  
Keith studies Lance the way he hums and moves with the beat. What a magnificent creature.   
“Oh Keithy suppers ready!” Lance laughs in a fake mother's voice. Sending a pang in Keith's heart.  
In one of Keith's finer bowls Lance serves him something. Looking at Lance expectantly to explain.  
“It's garlic shrimp pasta!” Lance exclaims. Did Keith even have shrimp? Lance puts his bowl down across from Keith. Table for two Lance thought. Is Keith the only one here? Well of course it's silly to think, you can't just get a table for one and guests too. It made sense, shoving a big bite into his mouth and slurping the noodles up.   
“You eat like a pig.” Keith observes.  
“Well at least I eat.” Lance shoots back it's true Keith doesn't eat a lot and he hadn't touched his food yet.   
“Thank you for dinner.” Keith states quietly and realizing it sounded like a date he shoved a mouthful in to keep himself quiet. It was amazing, buttery noodles and garlic melted in his mouth.  
“This is sooo good.” Keith mumbles with his mouth full savoring the taste.  
“And you say my eating habits are bad, don't chew with your mouth full.” Lance shakes his finger at Keith chiding him playfully. They both laugh in between mouthfuls Lance kept making weird faces to make Keith laugh. Lance couldn't help trying. Keith couldn't help laughing and blushing to himself.


	3. Getting the feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith wil continue to build there relationship when an unexpected guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes guys! Comment what you think

Keith’s phone buzzes in his pocket, he ignores it.  
“What’s that smell?” Keith asks curiously. Sniffing the air, Lance goes pail  
“Crap, umm.” Lance runs over to the kitchen and turns off the oven and lets out a burnt smell. Keith plugs his nose and walks over to help Lance. Putting a hand on his shoulder-startling Lance dropping the tray of charcoal ones garlic bread.  
“Fuck!” Lance screeches. “I forgot about the bread!” Lance picks up the mess and throws the bread away. Lance really tried hard, Keith wonders if Lance was trying to impress him. Maybe he’s always like this. Keith runs over to the windows and opens them up to clear the smoky air, Lance joins him.  
“WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU HAD A POOL!” Lance screams jumping up and down.  
“Well I guess we can?” Keith runs out the door. “I BET I CAN BEAT YOU THERE!” Sprinting down the stairs ripping off his shirt and throwing it somewhere. Now Lance is running after him yelling. Keith knows the neighbors will be annoyed but he doesn’t care. Keith stops right at the edge of the pool and a confused Lance tries to slow down. Keith smiles a real smile, Lance sees it in his eyes. Then Keith grabs Lance’s arms and flings him into the pool. Lance flies laughing and screaming into the cold pool, the courtyard was deserted. The gazebo, hot tub, pool, and large seating area still glowed with laughter; it was only 8:30. Matt and Pidge Holt looked out of their apartment window at the sudden outbursts.  
“Matt look! Is that Keith the neighbor! With a new guy?” Pidge looks at the way they acted together Keith and this other boy. She comes to the conclusion that they aren’t together but seem to have something in common.  
“I’ve never seen Keith so happy.” Matt looks out the window at the boys.  
“I’m happy for them, whatever they are.” Pidge laughs.  
“Now come back here and finish Dungeons and Dragons with me Pidge I have to leave again tomorrow.” Matt smiles at Pidge trying to warm the sad departure.**

Keith sat at the edge of the pool when Lance swam over.  
“Give me a hand,” Lance reaches up to get onto the ledge. Keith looks down at the droplets on his lashes. Looks like little jewels framing his ocean eyes. Keith grabs his hand and Lances innocent look changes to sneaky to fast for Keith to realize.  
“NOOO,” Keith yells to late and he’s pulled into the water. His buzzing phone left behind.  
Struggling to the surface Keith emerges treading next to Lance.  
“Payback! And I wanted you to swim with me.” Lance flashes a glimmering white smile Keith splashes Lance and swims over to the basketball hoop.  
“How bout first guy to 20 wins sleeping in a bed, other one gets the couch.” Keith suggests getting some competition flowing between the two. Keith was comfortable on the couch or bed since countless nights he fell asleep on the couch anyways. Keith’s apartment used to be busy and loud. Now it was always sad Keith struggled for inspiration most days, avoiding the person who once was there helping him along. He’s gone now and Keith really focused on himself and little by little was getting his spunk back. Lance really brought it out in him. Keith didn’t have to hide or act differently. Lance was himself and so was Keith.  
“You’re gonna get creamed Kogane!” Lance grabs the water basketball and drives towards the hoop and with an extra boost dunks the ball strait in. Realizing how close Lance was to him shirtless was breath taking though, he wasn’t particularly defined but he was for sure in great shape. Keith blocks the ball and grabs it to start. Lance Looks Keith over, mullet dripping and messy strands everywhere. Locks of black hair stick to his neck. Lance follows his spine with his eyes, Keith was so small, not in a bad way, he wasn’t tall but he was very skinny.  
Lance wanted to hold him more than anything. A full day with Keith and he already was feeling somthing different.   
"Two more baskets and I win!" Lance cries out like an excited child. Keith was competitive only losing by three baskets but his defense was completely off. Lance thought it was cute when he got all angry when Lance made a basket he was so competitive but never held a grudge.  
"Swish BABY!" As Lance drains the ending shot. Keith shakes his head sending droplets cascading down his pale skin. When the lights hit him he looked like Edward Cullen sparkling Lance couldn't help but gawk. Keith looks down as he towels off and grimaces at his phone.  
"Are you okay?" Lance asks suddenly serious.  
"I'm fine Lance, don't worry." Keith wouldn't forget how Lance makes him feel. Keith will be happy again. Soon.


End file.
